


safer here

by ghostknife



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: C2EP19, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostknife/pseuds/ghostknife
Summary: Molly's worried that Caleb's going to get sick from sleeping in the rain.[during episode 19]





	safer here

**Author's Note:**

> It was a shame no one wanted to snuggle under the cart, so I fixed it.

It’d be a lie if Molly said he wasn’t at least a bit worried about Caleb tonight, this being the second time he’s been filled with arrows in nearly two weeks; that had been concerning enough on it’s own, and then even more so when the human had appeared to actually fall in battle. Molly’s admits his heart nearly dropped into his stomach when Caleb fell, but not in the same way when he sees another one of his companions - save Yasha, maybe - fall down. He’s a little concerned about that, concerned about his attraction to Caleb growing into something that’s not so simple. 

Molly had woken up when Caleb and Nott had switched out their watch with Yasha, and hasn’t been able to fall back asleep since. He has a view from Caleb, here under the cart, the man lying alone on his surely soaked bedroll, using his coat as makeshift blanket, but Molly can’t imagine it’s much use right now. The fire fizzled out long ago and Caleb’s curled tight into himself, probably trying to keep as much heat as he can with him. Molly thinks that everyone’s going to get sick from the cold and rain, save Nott and him under the cart, where it’s still chilly but somewhat dry compared to the rest of the campsite.

Once Molly notices that Caleb’s _shivering_ his worry increases, and before Molly knows it he’s crawling out from under the cart and out into the rain, boots sloshing in the mud as he walks the distance to Caleb’s bedroll. Caleb’s eyes are shut but Molly doubts he could’ve fallen asleep by now in this weather, no matter how exhausted he was.

“Caleb,” Molly says, voice hushed enough to not disturb everyone else around camp, but Caleb still just about jumps at that the sound of his name. The wizard’s eyes snap open, looking over to Molly but not saying anything. “You’re going to get sick out here, y’know, you should sleep under the cart.”

Caleb’s quiet for a moment. “Thank you, Mollymauk, but I am alright.”

“That’s bullshit.” Molly presses the back of his hand to Caleb’s cheek to get a feeling for his temperature and he shys a bit at the touch, averting his gaze far from Molly but doesn’t move away from it. He’s cold, far more so than humans generally are compared to Molly’s warm tiefling body. “You’re fucking freezing, darling.”

“I … do not want to inconvenience you.”

“And would I have come up to you if it was going to be an inconvenience?”

Caleb doesn’t answer that, just continues to look anywhere but Molly as a shiver wracks his body.

“Exactly. Come on, then, let’s get you dried off and warmed up.”

Caleb murmurs something in Zemnian before starting to sit up, peeling the rain-soaked coat away from his lap and leaving it behind with his bedroll as they both stand up; there really wasn’t any hope of it drying off by the morning, anyway. As Molly starts to walk away, he feels a tug on his hand, which caused him to startle somewhat, the touch unexpected. Caleb's holding onto his hand.

“S-sorry,” Caleb’s voice was incredibly soft, shy in a way that made Molly’s heart ache. “I can’t see well right now, you need to be my eyes.”

He squeezes Caleb’s hand in acknowledgment and Molly feels the wizard ever so lightly squeeze back. Warmth blooms in Molly’s chest at the gesture, and Gods, maybe he’s in deeper than he thought already.

In a moment they made their way to the cart, Caleb being led my Molly. The cart was high enough off the ground to where one could at least sort of sit under if they hunched over, though it’s still fairly difficult for Molly and Caleb to situate themselves. Molly struggles with his boots for a moment before laying to one side of his bedroll, leaving the blanket back enough for Caleb to crawl under when he was situated. When Molly looks up to the human he’s still on his knees, staring awkwardly in Molly’s direction, fidgeting with the hem of his wet shirt.

“Shirt and boots off so you have a hope of drying off tonight, then come get comfortable, yeah?” Molly gestures vaguely with a hand. “I’ve been told I’m a very good cuddler.”

“Alright.” 

Molly looks away as Caleb peels off his shirt, sure the wizard would prefer him not to stare, being as shy as he was. A few more seconds pass before Caleb makes his way over, Molly lifting the blanket to invite him to under. To his surprise, Caleb settles in on his side facing Molly, and he reaches a hand out to Caleb’s shoulder, applying a bit of pressure to encourage him to come closer so he can get warmer.

“I am still a bit wet, my apologies,” Caleb whispers to Molly.

“S’alright. Way better than sleeping directly under it all, still.”

Caleb shifts closer and Molly encourages him more, the two eventually close enough so he’s tucked under Molly’s chin. Tentatively, Molly rests an arm across the other’s side and Caleb doesn’t protest or tense underneath the touch, instead curls his fingers into Molly’s shirt and somehow manages to snuggle closer. Molly can feel Caleb’s breath, warm and shaky against his collarbone, now, and the man’s fingers grasp vaguely at the neck of Molly’s shirt. Caleb’s cold, but where his fingers brush lightly against the tiefling’s chest, there’s an impossible warmth left behind. Molly briefly wonders if it’s a magic thing.

“Comfortable?” Molly asks.

“Ah, _ja_.” A shiver wracks Caleb’s body. “You are very warm.”

“Demon blood’s got to be good for something.” Molly says, making sure the blanket is snug around Caleb’s shoulders. “Even if that purpose is saving your … friend from freezing to death.”

Caleb chuckles softly at that. “Hm. Perhaps we will have to put it to more use soon. It is only going to get colder from here on out.”

“Are you trying to flirt with me, Caleb Widogast?”

Molly feels Caleb’s lips brush against his collarbone, just barely but it’s enough send that burst of warmth against Molly’s skin again. He wonders if Caleb can sense his heart beating faster now.

“Good night, Mollymauk.” There’s a hint of smugness to Caleb’s voice that Molly can’t help but grin at.

“Sweet dreams.”

***

Molly’s surprised to see Caleb’s still with him when he wakes up the next morning. He’s awake, too, laying on his side next to Molly, fingers playing absentmindedly with a cord that hangs from the tiefling’s blouse. Caleb looks sleepy still, and it’s very cute; the nearly ever-present crease between Caleb’s brow has softened, his gaze is relaxed, but not far-off or distant, and his hair is a bit tousled. Molly could count the light freckles scattered across his face if he wanted to and he can’t help but wonder where else Caleb has them.

Molly can hear talking further in camp, and after a moment of listening he registers the rest of the group’s voices, even Nott’s. It’s not exactly closed off to the world but it’s private enough, just him and Caleb. It’s nice.

Caleb’s eyes flicker up to Molly’s and the man tenses underneath him for a brief second, but the tension fades and he smiles softly, gaze flittering from making eye contact to somewhere else on Molly’s face.

“Hi.” Caleb says, letting go of the string he was fidgeting with. 

“Morning.”

“I - I didn’t want to wake you up by moving -” Only now does Molly notice his arm is securely wrapped around Caleb’s side, hand splayed out on his back. “- but if this is … I can -”

“I’m quite comfortable right now, actually, I don’t mind. Of course, as long as you’re comfortable too.”

“Oh, um, good. Good.” Caleb almost sounds surprised. “Yes, this is nice.”

Caleb starts to chew on his lip in the silence that follows, and Molly’s sure that he’s blatantly staring at them at this point. An impulse hits him to want to reach out and kiss Caleb, they’re both so close already, it’d be so, so easy lean over and press their lips together. Molly desperately wants to kiss the wizard, but he shows restraint, and doesn’t.

Caleb, however, does.

Molly doesn’t even register the man lean in, but suddenly there’s lips against his, and it’s not chaste or shy like Molly expects it to be. There’s that tingling warmth once more from Caleb, brighter and more intense than it had been when it was just the ghosting touch against Molly’s collarbone and chest. Molly nips at the other’s lower lip and there’s a tiny, pleased noise from Caleb, fingers curling where they sit cupping Molly’s jaw. He notes that for later; if there's to be a later, that is.

When they pull apart from each other Caleb’s face is damn near red, eyes looking away, but there’s a hint of a smug smile on across his face.

“Didn’t know you had it in you.” Molly says, grinning. “I could get used to this.”

Caleb chuckles nervously. “Ah - Well, I - you’re -”

He doesn’t get to finish stuttering out his sentence before they hear a shout from what sounds like Beau, followed by a squeal from Jester, and then laughter from the rest of the group. They both jump at the sudden noise, both remembering that right, they’re not really alone together. Molly steals a quick look in the group’s direction to check if they caught sight of the pair, but it doesn’t seem so. Caleb looks almost frightened, probably scared of the possibility someone noticed them, too. 

“It doesn’t look like they were paying attention to us, doll.” Molly gently grabs Caleb’s wrist and brings hand in front of him, pressing soft kisses to the pads of his fingers. Caleb seems to soothe at the touch, some of the tension leaving his shoulders.

“Perhaps,” Caleb starts, eyes settling on Molly. “We could talk more in Berleben, so we could get more, um, privacy. I mean, if there’s more to talk about.” 

“That sounds lovely.”

“Okay.” Caleb smiles shyly again, presses a soft kiss to Molly’s lips before starting to sit up.

As Caleb begins to put his shirt on - probably still damp, blotted with mud and blood still but he ignores that - Molly notes the smatter of freckles across his back and shoulders, occasionally interrupted by a few scars. He hopes he gets to kiss each one at some point. 

Jester gives Molly a suggestive look as he walks into camp, making a whistling sound as he sits down. Nott squints at him for a moment. Molly doesn’t entertain either of those looks.

“Oh, Molly, what were you doing under the cart with _Caleb_ so late?” Jester sings, leaning in, and Fjord swats lightly at her arm, giving her a look.

“Join us under the cart next time it rains, figure it out.” Molly raises his eyebrows, flashing a his wicked smile, trying to remain unreadable as ever. He suspects Caleb doesn’t want them to know at the moment, and that’s okay with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried experimenting with a different tense than I generally write in so apologies if it appears to be off or anything. Thank you for reading.


End file.
